Various touch type input terminals (devices) for detecting a touch position of an operation surface by an operator are conventionally devised. For example, the touch type input device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a structure in which a plate-shaped electrostatic capacity detection type touch sensor and a plate-shaped pressure sensitive sensor are superimposed on each other. With the structure, the touch type input device disclosed in the Patent Document 1 detects a touch position and pressing force against the touch position.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5-61592